


The Infamous Green Hoodie

by transiock



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan Comfort, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, They are fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transiock/pseuds/transiock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wanders into Dan's room. Green hoodie and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Green Hoodie

Rays of muted sunshine pierced the room. That was the first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes. The second was the warm pressure on my back, and something, probably a nose, pushing against my neck. Memories of last night flooded my brain.  
 Phil saying he was too cold, and he wanted to sleep here. Me (of course) agreeing, so he huddled up against me, his green hoodie against my bare skin. I could barely breathe with him so close. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered against my neck... I don't remember what he said, but I do remember thinking that I was glad he was facing my back.  
 Phil fell asleep like that. Whispering in my ear with his arms wrapped around me. I fell asleep soon after, enjoying the warmth.  
  
 Now he was spooning me, in my bed, and I had no problem with it.  
"...Dan?"  
"mmm"  
"Dan."  
"yeah...?"  
"You're really warm." Phil whispered  
I laughed quietly "That's because I'm alive, Phil"  
He laughed back at me and I could feel it curl against my neck.  
"Breakfast?"  
I nodded.  
"Kay"   
I felt him shifting on the bed before a soft pile of fabric landed on my head.  
"W-what? Phil?" He had taken off his hoodie and threw it at my face. Meaning now he was wearing nothing on his upper half. I noticed how pale he actually was.  
"For if you get cold.." He said. He was smiling.   
He stood and walked out the room.  
  
 I thought it was stupid.  _If I get cold?_ What was I a child? I threw it to the end of the bed.  
... _Bloody hell...._  
I reached to the end of the bed and grabbed the stupidly soft and green hoodie. I pulled it over my own head.  
_Stupid bloody green hoodie that smells really good......._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my dA, but I wanted to put it on here. I wrote this so long ago and it sorta makes me cringe, but I like the idea behind it.  
> If you like this feel free to check out the other phanfics I wrote. (they are a lot better, in my opinion.)  
> (ITS SO TINY. IT SHOULD BE A FICLET OMG.) (DID I THINK THIS WAS GOOD? WTF)


End file.
